Born a Bomb
by takemi hiro
Summary: Injected with something as a child, Stephanie is a ticking time bomb. Will she be diffused in time, or will she go off?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own my OC's  
><strong>

**Criticism is welcome.**

**Prelude**

The nurse administered the sedative. The woman's eyes began to droop. "Alright hun, just relax, let yourself drift off" the nurse said soothingly. The husband was sitting on a stool holding his wife's hand as she drifted off, the woman was now completely unconscious, the nurse shooed the husband out of the surgery room.

After a few minutes the doctor entered the surgery room, "Is she under?" the doctor questioned the nurse who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Dr. Bishop she is safely sedated".

"Then lets get this c-section done."

After the surgery Bishop handed the little newborn to the nurse who unseen, very quickly injected a small device in the side of the baby's neck, next to the main artery. Quickly concealing the injecting device back into her pocket and wiping off the baby's neck, and handing the she-child to the next awaiting nurse who took the baby to the intensive care wing of the hospital. The little baby was a premi, born three months early, the child would be in intensive care until she was bigger and fully developed.


	2. Chapter 2, Recaptured

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**Criticism and Ideas are welcome**

**A thank you too MonkeyGirl13**

**As requested another chapter. Hope ya'll like it.**

/Third person/Song - Banjo - by - Rascal Flatts/

"Can't catch me!" Stephanie yelled behind her, pumping her legs faster to keep from being caught by her younger brother, who was now almost her height and twice her muscle mass.

**When I lose my smile**

**And my thoughts get jumbled**

**When the air and bs get too thick**

**Can't take a breath without gettin sick**

**I've had enough of this concrete jungle**

"Oh yes I can!" Michael yelled back matching her strides. She may be older, but he was almost bigger than her now. He couldn't understand how he could be stronger but not faster than her. He worked out all the time, he wrestled, played football, and even tried hockey and tai-kwon-do for a few years each. Yet no matter how hard he trained, he could never match her speed.

**I grab my truck and drive**

**I pick up my baby**

**She jumps in with a kiss and a hey**

**We exit off that old highway**

**Sometimes you gotta go beyond the pavement**

**Ya gotta go deep**

**Way on back**

**Cross a few creeks**

**And a couple little shacks**

They were at Stephanie's grandparents acreage for a fun day and she knew smoores would happen shortly after sundown. Stephanie had five siblings, one older sister, three younger sisters, and a younger brother.

**Ya gotta get lost**

**Way on out**

**Crickets and frogs**

**Yea your getting close now**

**And ya kick it into four wheel drive when you run out of road**

**And you go and go and ya go go go**

**Till ya hear that banjo**

It took an hour to get home, after the bonfire the three youngest had started a game of hide and go seek, after two am came, their parents called them all to go home. Stephanie can over holding her nose, it had somehow gotten broken but she wouldn't say how. Michael stood off to the side looking quite guilty, but their mom and dad were too busy with the bleeding, broken nose to notice. So with the late night trip to the emergency room, it was well into 6am by the time everyone got home.

/Stephanie's POV ~ point of view/

I was taken into the emergency room because my little brother, trying to use his martial arts skills, decided to sneak up and scare me while we were playing hide-n-go seek in the dark. It was ok except I stood up to move thinking he was gone, he jumped out and scared me, misjudging his distance and ended up knocking me face first, or rather nose first, into the tree I had been hiding behind. It didn't really hurt that bad, it was actually kinda funny after the nose surgery, apparently I had burst several blood vessels in my face that needed emergency attention. I suppose it might have been the meds they put me on, but after the surgery, I found the whole deal rather hilarious.

/Nurse's POV/

She was older now, nearing her retirement with very little set aside. Her run in with Bishop and the failure of the devices proper insertion caused the gps in the device to short malfunction. But when she saw the name of her night patient, her hopes of a wealthy retirement went through the roof. After telling Stephanies father that surgery was required, which was only a small stretch, the night nurse ushered Stephanie into a small surgery room, much like the one she was born in. The night nurse gave Stephanie a light sedative, not enough to knock her out, but enough to make her unaware of what was actually going on.

After fixing Stephanie's nose, the night nurse turned to her real reason for dealing with the patient herself. the tiny device was delicate, it only took a slight nudge to set it in the correct position and activate the gps unit. After this task was completed she had the girl released. After releasing the young woman, the night nurse pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had avoided for almost twenty years.

"Hello Dr. Bishop, I have some very good news for you sir."

/Third person/Song - Ain't it fun - by - Paramore/

The summer passed by too fast. As another semester of college assaulted her mind, Stephanie braved the assault with her best friend. Making her way home after a night class, Steph hummed, her currently favorite song. She got to her car after a short walk, berating herself for not parking closer, she was unaware of the danger she was in. She dropped her keys trying to get all her books into her car, bending over to find them after getting her books wrestled into her little car, a moonlight shadow darkened the ground next to her as a male voice spoke startling her.

**I don't mind**

**Letting you down easy but just give it time**

**if it don't hurt now than just wait just wait a while**

**you're not the big fish in the pond no more**

**you are what they're feeding on**

"Well dear, it took me too long to find you."

Stephanie stiffened a bit, standing up and turning around to face the person. A man in a dark suit and tie looked her over as steph's internal creeper detetor went off.

**So what are you gonna do when the world don't open up for you**

**what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you**

"I see you have grown up into a very successful young lady." He smiled attempting to look pleasant.

"Thank you" Steph said a little stiffly. Still attempting to locate her keys she spotted them in his hand as they glinted in the moonlight.

**Ain't it fun**

**Livin in the real world**

**Ain't it good**

**Being all alone**

Bishop noticed the fear in her face as he twirled the keys in his hands absentmindedly. He smiled again, finding her was too easy, so what if the mutation had been unsuccessful, the test baby had survived to adulthood, which was far more than any of the others had done.

"Come now my dear." Bishop purred to the girl, who was looking more frightened by the moment.

Steph bolted heading towards the road that circled the campus, her best friend lived right across the street from the campus, if Steph could just reach her dorm she would be safe. Bishop watched her run for a moment chuckling to himself. With a flick of his wrist the two men with him took of after her, quickly catching up to her, they hauled her back to their master.

"Goodnight my dear" bishop said as he sedated her with the syringe he had in his pocket. Getting into a limo that pulled up he put the girl on the seat across from him. Finally, he had the start of an answer to his prayers, and his turtle problems.

Steph woke up to a bright light above her. She tried to move but found she was strapped down my her ankles and wrists. There was a table on wheels that had different surgical tools on it, she tried to reach it to no avail. The straps held her down tight, cutting into her wrists as she tried to get loose. Steph struggled against the bonds trying to find a weak or loose spot. The door to the room flew open and she immediately stopped her struggling and pretended to be unconscious. She heard fighting noises, the sound of heavy breathing and fists connecting with flesh making horrid sounds. Steph chanced it and opened her eyes, what she saw made her squeal in fear.


	3. Chapter 3, The Great Escape

Sorry for the long wait, I got promoted to assistant store manager over the summer which kept me pretty busy. As an apology I made this chappy longer. I am gonna keep the chapters to at least this long... gonna try and make em alot longer though.  
>Hope you all like, criticism is welcome.<p>

Oh a shoutout to Stephanie McCool - hope you like where I'm going with the story. ;-)

Disclaimer, don't own, wish i did, blah blah, oc's are mine.

**Raph; **Do you have to do dis every time?

**me; **Yes, now shush.

**Mikey; **yea shush,

Thwack!

**Mikey; **owwwww

**Raph; **quiet ya bonehead.

**Leo; **(stands up) cmon guys she needs to get to the story.

**me; **(throws popcorn) Down in front!

When we left her last,

Steph woke up to a bright light above her. She tried to move but found she was strapped down by her ankles and wrists. There was a table on wheels that had different surgical tools on it, she tried to reach it to no avail. The straps held her down tight, cutting into her wrists as she tried to get loose. Steph continued to struggle against the bonds trying to find a loose or weak spot. The door to the room flew open with a bang and she immediately stopped her struggling and attempted to look unconscious. She heard fighting noises, the sound of heavy breathing and fists connecting with flesh making horrid sounds. Steph chanced it and opened her eyes, what she saw made her squeal in fear.

...

Bishop held a surgical knife over her abdomen as a giant reptile in a blue mask fought to keep the knife from being plunged into her. Squirming akwardly in fear she managed to move her middle enough that the knife was not directly over her. Blowing out a breath blue pushed against the knife and it plunged with such velocity and force into the fabric of the table that it shook Steph and she screamed in panic. Bishop, being caught off guard by the release of the knife, was knocked through the wall and out of sight. Slicing through her leather bonds with his swords in one fluid motion, she squealed at the closeness of the blades to her skin.

\\Steph's POV\\

I tried to stand but it felt as though a very heavy weight was pushing down upon me. My head felt like it was full of lead weights and my legs felt like jello. I fell to the floor as soon as I tried to stand up. He held out his hand to me and I took it cautiously, mentally noting he had two fingers and a large opposable thumb to go along with his green skin. He put his arm around me after helping me to my feet, he kept one blade at the ready.

"cmon lets get you out of here" he said I just nodded my head. What else was I supposed to do? Fight him so that the psycho who kidnapped me could do whatever mad scientist experiment he concocted in his sick head? I don't think so. We rounded a corner and a couple of guys in matrix like outfits wearing sunglasses inside like douche-bags tried to get me away from blue. He fended them off easily. He hurried through different corridors and up a flight of stairs running into another one of whatever blue was, cept this one was wearing a red mask and had angry eyes that looked me over like I was gonna stab him or something. He spoke up as some weirdo in a hockey mask joined us.

"Where ya been fearless? We've been tryna get ya attention fo tha last past five minutes" the red one growled.

"Yea Donnie found april and they are headed to the battleshell" the hockey masked dude said.

"Bishop broke my shell cell" blue replied calmly. Red's eyes changed to a strange emotion I couldn't read. He growled again and waived his hand at me.

"So you save one of his nurses!" red ground out pointing a sai at my throat getting irritated. An embarrassing whimper escaped my closed mouth. I was very afraid red seemed like a, stab first - ask questions later kinda person. Blue seemed calm as he looked at me then back to red.

"Raph she was strapped down to a medical bed" blue said slowly pushing reds had down. (I guess his name is raph not red)

Raph let his hand lower the irritation in his eyes dimming for a moment. I tried to stand more on my own holding onto blue's arm as support standing a bit behind him.

"when I get my hands on bishop for kidnappin april, he is gonna pray for death!" Raph said as the anger in his eyes reached an inferno.

"No we need to get out of here before the bomb goes off" blue said. I felt my eyes grow to the size of saucers when he said that. I was in and out of it cause of whatever sedative that hadn't left my system but my mind went off with a bunch of alarms when I heard 'bomb'. My fear abated a bit when he picked me up and smiled at me just a bit, at least I think it was a smile, it could have been a grimace, it was a little hard to tell.

Raph motioned to let blue lead and we took off, blue carrying me, raph and hockey mask right on his heels. We went up so many flights of stairs I lost count. We reached a door that lead to the outside, blue still carrying me. I felt safe with blue, my protector.

/Leonardo's POV/

She held on tightly to me as we ran to the battleshell disguised as a moving truck, Donnie already had April taken care of with help from Mikey. We got to the battleshell, climbing in and sitting down she curled into me, clinging to me like a lifeline. I had never had a girl quite so close to me. Sure April had hugged me before, but this was something completely different. I told Donnie to drive to the hospital, we would drop her off there. The others seemed not to care she was in the battleshell, I shifted so that she was sitting in the seat next to me and she clung to my arm, I pulled my arm out from her grasp as she dozed off and put my arm around her shoulders rubbing her shoulder with my thumb. The movement startled her awake and she snapped upright, she looked right into my eyes. I got ready for the freaked out scream that I felt was coming, but it didn't she just looked at me seemingly to contemplate something. After a moment she sighed a resigned look crossed her face.

/Steph's POV/

He was not completely human just like me, I could hide what was strange about me from everyone. I felt him shift me so that I was sitting next to him and I held on to his arm, I felt the sedative still in my system I kept dozing off because of it. He pulled his arm from my grasp and put it around me, I sat up straight trying to stay awake, I looked at him and contemplated showing him, I figured I might as well tell, I couldn't go to the hospital again, ever since I broke my nose my mutation has gotten worse, my human ears have gotten smaller and sit closer to my head, and my 'other' ears have gotten bigger and harder to keep down under my hair, as well as my tail has gotten longer and I get butt cramps hiding it during school. I sighed resigned to just showing him, I let my ears perk up, they look a bit like fox ears but bigger, and my tail found its way out from its hiding spot to lay limply by me showing my drowsiness. He looked startled his eyes going between my face, my ears, and my tail. I heard a 'What tha!' from across the battleshell as Raph noticed too causing Donnie to look back and swerve to a stop spinning around in his chair.

/third person POV/

Leo felt shocked, she was a mutant! With fox ears and a tail, she looked into her lap either embarrassed or scared he couldn't tell. In truth she felt a little of both, nervous as to how they would react to her mutation. Raph glared at her not sure what to make of her reveal. Donnie came back to check her over, his scientist mind completely intrigued by her mutation.  
>Mikey started bouncing in his seat "Awww she is sooo cute!"<br>She let out a breath feeling the pinching pain from hiding her tail abate. Donatello poked her tail and she made it twitch hitting him on the part of his face where his nose should be. She smirked the drugs in her system still making her drowsy and loopy. Mikey laughed.

/Leonardo's POV/

"Well I guess we can't take her to the hospital" I blew out a breath knowing master splinter won't like it, but we couldn't take her to the hospital because of her mutation. The others nodded their heads, all except for Raph who continued to glare in her general direction. Donnie went back to driving taking a tight turn to go home.

She looked at me her eyes pleading one of her ears trained on Raph, her tail betraying her fear.  
>"If I fall asleep, will you still be here when I wake up?" Her eyes continued to implore me.<br>I nodded my head and smiled "Yes". That placated her, she sighed and relaxed against my plastron, tracing invisible patterns on it as her breathing slowed and her eyes closed. We arrived at the abandoned garage that served as an entrance to our lair. I gently picked her up and carried her to the couch. Donnie came over and inspected her again, satisfied that she was unhurt he moved off to his own room quietly waving goodnight to me. The others looked in her direction as they moved off to their respective rooms. I went to my own, introductions could wait till tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4, waking up in the lair

Shout out and big thanks to –

Myra the dovahkiin

ManyGamePlayer

MonkeyGirl13

Stephanie McCool

Special thanks to = Stephanie McCool

– I was afraid to come back to this story, I kept rewriting this chapter and it didn't ever quite feel right. Hopefully you like this next bit, I struggled with how I wanted Dr. Bishop to be, I never liked the indestructible bit of him, I wanted to make him more human and not nice, but I was afraid to change up his character. I am going with changing his character and that in this story he has not figured out how to remake himself and he is just a crazed scientist along the lines of baxter stockman but instead of being just crazy he would also be crazy smart. I really like the idea of having the joker in here somewhere but that would make this a crossover and I didn't want to do that. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and if you have any thoughts on where the story should go, also ive noticed a lot of stories have more than just close relationships and go smutty. I want to know if you think kissing should be somewhere in this story. I don't know if it will fit, yes this is a romance, no it is not a smut. I'm torn if kissing is okay or not.

Sorry for the long wait. I will spare you all my excuses and just get to the story.

Also this chapter is setting up for something that is coming up. If it's to dry please let me know, I can skim through these bits if I need to but I'm afraid the story won't make sense without these bits.

Always please read and review, any type of criticism is welcome even flaming. It all helps me write better.

… ON TO THE STORY

I own only my oc's, Wish tmnt was mine but meh, can't be helped.

Mikey; aww so cute!

me; shhh its starting.

…

/Steph's POV/

"If I fall asleep, will you still be here when I wake up?" I was practically begging him, I don't know who he was before he was mutated, but blue seemed to be a natural leader and in his eyes I saw kindness, I was scared of Raph, that one had a raw rage about him. Blue said yes and as soon as I saw he was sincere I let the drugs in my system take over and I went to sleep. I felt myself being moved after a bit and set down on something soft and someone patted my head and said goodnight. Someone else came over and poked at me for a bit like they were looking for something that they thought I had on me, but I didn't have anything so they left me alone after searching me. I couldn't open my eyes, the drug still too strong in my system.

/Donnie's POV/

She slept through the next day, even Mikey's loud and obnoxious game didn't wake her up till late in the evening. Her system had no drugs in it, I'm not sure what was making her sleep but whatever it was she seemed to need sleep badly. We were about to go on patrol when she woke up, her stomach immediately made this loud growling noise letting us all know she was VERY hungry. We didn't have any food so I sent Mikey with some money to pick up a late night pizza. I checked her over again just to make sure she didn't have any injuries that I missed last night, but she seemed to have nothing wrong with her whatsoever.

/Raph's POV/

Dis chick aint nuthin but trouble, I keep tellin leo that but he never listens to a word. Fearless is always high an mighty like dat but he'll see, hopefully dis chick wont be to much trouble to get rid a when she turns on us.

/Leo's POV/

Raph is very untrusting towards this girl, Donnie is fascinated, and mikey just wants a new gaming buddie and thinks this whole thing is a game. I don't know if I trust this girl yet, but I will be watching her closely for any signs of treachery.

/Mikey's POV/

She seems scared, I dunno if its cause of us or whatever bishop did to her but she is scared. Maybe the Mikester can cheer her up, my bros always hassle me when I push jokes too far but I think this chick needs it. Reality is too close right now and I think its weirding her out and overwhelming her.

/Steph's POV/

I don't know what time it was when I woke up but my stomach growled super loud. Purple sent orange to get some pizza, which I think is gross but I'm hungry enough right now I could probably eat trash. No I take that back, that's really gross, I'm so hungry that I will eat whatever pizza. Raph is off by another doorway with tatami mats inside. It looks to me like some kind of training room, probably something like my tai-chi master's dojo. I felt my ears getting sore, I remembered showing them to these reptiles so I let my ears stand up, I could hear everything now, blue's steady breathing, purples excited twitching, Raph's angry huffs. Orange had been gone for a bit now but nobody was talking yet. They acted as though they were waiting for something.

After a few minutes I heard what they were waiting for walk through the dojo doors, his footsteps unnoticeable but I heard his can lightly touching the floor with each right step. I looked and it was some kind of rat, with greying hair and the look of a person who had seen much in his years. He slowly walked all the way around the couch I was on till he was standing in front of me. From my sitting position I was about eye level with him. He didn't speak, just stood in front of me waiting for something. My stomach decided to protest right then, making a growl that reverberated off the concrete walls. The rat merely stood there, waiting, after a bit I figured I might as well talk. I was getting quite bored which considering what had just happened to me seemed a bit hilarious, but thinking seriously I knew I would have to explain myself sooner or later, and I figured it would be better if I explained right away.

As soon as I went to speak the rat shushed me with a movement of his cane, tapping it on the floor and giving me a direct look. I silenced immediately and waited, whatever this rat was planning it was not time yet, but I figured he might just be waiting for orange to get back so that there was not miscommunication. I wondered if maybe the rat did not speak but it seemed as though this was not the case for the other three reptiles were silent and standing respectfully towards the rat. I studied the reptiles a bit more closely now, I noticed their shells only covered their backs and bums. The front plastrons looked fairly thin but not fragile in any sense and seemed to be somewhat pliable. The one with the purple mask seemed to have an intelligence about him that was more than his counterparts.

The rat seemed to be a father figure to the four turtles, or at least more of a leader than blue was. Raph seemed distant during this time and I could hear him huffing and letting his frustration and anger be known. After a few more agonizingly silent minutes, orange came back In with the pizza and set it down in my lap, I felt intoxicated by the smell and instantly flipped the box open and devoured half the pizza in under a minute, and finished the other half in the next minute. Somehow I was still hungry but for the moment I was no longer feeling starved.

/Splinter's POV/

This child was famished, she ate the pizza faster than I have seen my sons do so, which is quite a feat knowing their ability to make food disappear. Now that Michelangelo was back I motioned for her to begin, her face spoke of fear but determination, one of her non-human ears was trained on Raphael constantly as though she feared an attack.

She explained that she had this 'condition' for as long as she could remember, her parents told her to always hide it, that it was never to be known that she was not fully human. She never was sure why she was different, she was never allowed to pursue any romantic encounters, her parents always told her nobody would want her, that she was an abomination and that only they would ever love her. She told them that she had five siblings and she named them all which Donatello wrote down as well as her parents' names. After she finished I felt her fear abate a little bit after I consented to her staying her fear seemed to disappear.

/Leo's POV/

I wanted to help her, she seemed sincere but proof needed to be shown, and trust earned.

…

/Bishop/

" What do you mean her signal has gone dead!" bishop hollered this loud enough to startle the entire room of techies working to get her signal back.

"it faded out sir like she went out of range or the gps moved back out of its correct position" one of the scared techies stammered out, his face flushed and fearfull.

"WELL GET IT BACK!" bishop hollered his anger reaching a peak.


	5. Chapter 5, meeting splinter

Big thanks to those of ya'll still readin,

Special thanks to Stephanie McCool

I only own my oc's. tmnt isn't mine, nor are the songs, if they were I wouldn't be driving a 1999 ford escape with a dying catalytic converter. Lol

ON TO THE LEAN MEAN GREEN TEAM!

/Bishop/

" What do you mean her signal has gone dead!" bishop hollered this loud enough to startle the entire room of techies working to get her signal back.

"it faded out sir like she went out of range or the gps moved back out of its correct position" one of the scared techies stammered out, his face flushed and fearfull.

"WELL GET IT BACK!" bishop hollered his anger reaching a peak.

/Steph's POV/inner thoughts/

_I couldn't understand why my ears were bigger, they hadn't changed in size since I was six years old. My tail was much larger as well, it no longer looked to small compared to the rest of me. Raph still unnerved me but I believe he will not hurt me with the others around. After I explained myself to Master Splinter he told his sons to go on patrol, after his sons left Master Splinter sat down in front of the tv and turned on Gilmore girls. He seemed to enjoy the show quite a lot which maybe should have surprised me a bit but in my current state I was more on autopilot than I have ever been before._

/Steph's POV/

After a while Master splinter went to bed and bade me goodnight, he told me his sons would be back soon and that I should feel free to sleep if I needed it. I laid down but I was not sleepy yet, I heard brick sliding against brick, the same noise that the door made when I entered before. I closed my eyes so that they wouldn't talk to me, I didn't feel very chatty. After the sounds receded I peeked one eye open and jumped. Raph was sitting on the table staring straight at me. I sat up and leaned back trying to seem calm even though my heart was going a mile a minute from the jump scare. I let my tail lay beside me, twitching rhythmically. Raph seemed fixated on my face like he was trying to see into my brain with sheer force of will.

**(Thirty seconds to mars – this is war)**

**A warning **

**to the people**

**The good and **

**the evil**

**This **

**Is **

**war**

/Raph's POV/

She just sat there starin at me afta she jumped, heh, I guess she didn't know I was there. After a second she sat back like she was waitin for me ta say something.

**To the soldier**

**The civilian**

**The martyr**

**The victim**

**This**

**Is**

**War**

/Steph's POV/

I wasn't gonna say anything first, if he wanted to know something he would have to ask. I could see by the look in his eye he was of the stubborn variety and that sparked my own stubbornness, I crossed my arms to show that I was gonna be more stubborn than he.

**It's the moment of truth**

**The moment to lie**

**The moment to live**

**The moment to die**

**The moment to fight**

**To fight **

**To fight**

**TO FIGHT!**

/Raph's POV/

After anotha min she crossed her arms, bah chick thinks she's stubborn enough to outwait me. Whatever I will let her win this time, I was tired anywho.

Raph "So what did bishop want with ya?"

Steph "I don't know, but I'm not exactly normal" she gestured to her tail and ears.

Raph "So you got nothing then"

**To the right **

**To the left**

**We will fight**

**To the death**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world to the last to the first**

/Steph's POV/

Raph "So you got nothing then?"

Steph "Not a clue"

He huffed and got up moving to go to his room. This one blanket was kind of thin. I was cold and shivering a bit, but I wasn't gonna admit it to this guy, turtle, whatever he was.

I layed back down but didn't fall asleep for a while, staring into the darkness my mind played over waking up with that knife over me.

**To the right**

**To the left**

**We will fight**

**To the death**

**To the edge of the earth**

**It's a brave new world to the last to the first**

_{Steph woke up to a bright light above her. She tried to move but found she was strapped down by her ankles and wrists. There was a table on wheels that had different surgical tools on it; she tried to reach it to no avail. The straps held her down tight, cutting into her wristys as she tried to get loose. Steph continued to struggle against the bonds trying to find a loose or weak spot. The door to the room flew open with a bang and she immediately stopped her struggling and attempted to look unconscious. She heard fighting noises, the sound of heavy breathing and fists connecting with flesh making horrid sounds. Steph chanced it and opened her eyes, what she saw made her squeal in fear._

**A warning to the prophet**

**the liar**

**the honest**

**this**

**is**

**war**

_The man who kidnapped held a surgical knife over her lower stomach, a giant reptile held the knife from being plunged into her. She tried to struggle and get out from underneath the knife but she couldn't move, all at once there was a nurse holding her shoulders down, keeping steph from thrashing another nurse held her knees, and a third held her head. Steph screamed thrashing as hard as she could but it was no use, the knife went down with such force that it shook the table, steph quit thrashing staring at the knife in her stomach trying not to freak out but failing and continuing to scream. The man that stabbed her turned to her and slapped her face "wake up!" he said}_

**To the leader**

**the pariah**

**the victor **

**the messiah**

**this**

**is **

**war!**

Steph woke up crying and screaming the four turtles around her, orange was holding her knees purple was holding her arms and blue had ahold of her head and was rubbing circles with his thumb on her right cheek. Raph was standing over her his hand at the ready to slap her again. Steph quit her thrashing still sobbing, the turtles let her up and she immediately clung to blue throwing her arms around his neck freaking him out a bit.

**Its the moment of truth**

**the moment to lie**

**the moment to live**

**the moment to die**

**the moment to fight  
><strong>

**to fight **

**to fight**

**TO FIGHT!**

Steph "H-h-he" she stammered "st-stabbed me"

Blue "shhh its okay nobody can hurt you here"

**Its a brave new world **

**its a brave new world**

**its a brave**

**NEW**

**WORLD**

Blue rubbed soothing circles on Steph's back trying to calm her which was slowly working, Steph breathed in through her nose, his smell mixed with incense filled her nose letting her know this was real calmed her completely. After a few minutes he told the others to go to bed that he had it from here. After they went to bed he picked her up, sitting down on the couch just holding her sitting in a crossed legged position, he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed in some form of meditation. Steph drifted back to sleep in his arms, his smell keeping her calm, the rest of her sleep was wonderfully dreamless. Tomorrow she would have to figure out everybody's names.

**I do believe in the light**

**raise your hands into the sky**

**the fight is done**

**the war is won**

**lift your hands toward the sun**


End file.
